


Believe It

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Parades, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce goes to Pride, bringing along his majority queer DID system and a very pan Tony Stark.





	Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride! This is the last day of the first week, and the last day I will be posting Pride fics (consecutively)! It was a fun time, and I will probably write more Pride related things later, but as for now, this is all!

Smells were grounding. Bruce liked that. That if something smelled strongly, then wham, bam, thank you ma'am, he was in the body for the long haul. Which wasn't always great, or fool-proof, but it worked well enough. 

So he was glad when the overwhelming smell of human body odor permeated through the parade route, even if it was awful. Because then when the roar of the crowds got too loud, he could just breathe in real slow and let the fumes settle him back into his skin.

Tony noticed immediately. "Hey, we good? Still Bruce?"

"Yeah. Present."

Tony smiled slightly, "My, I didn't know we were back in grade school."

Bruce snorted, watching the parade floats slowly pass by. "Thanks for coming with me." 

Tony hitched a shoulder, "I was going to end up here one way or another," he commented, glancing down at his 'Pansexu-Whale' tee. "Glad I had good company this time."

"I mean, coming out to the world at Pride is probably a little much."

Tony scoffed, "Coming out? Half the population knew before I did and the other half found out the next day when it was published in TMZ. Front cover, might I add, so..." Tony made a 'What can you do?' sort of gesture. 

He changed directions quickly, not wanting the physicist to read too deep into the statements. "So, everyone's accounted for, huh?"

Bruce's smile was blinding. "Yeah! Since most of us are on the ace/aro spectrum, I'm wearing-" He motioned to his 'Asexual in The Streets, Still Asexual in The Sheets' top. "This. And then I have pins to catch all the others, so La Mole has a rainbow winking face—he picked it out—and Joe has the bi-flag pin, and Bixby is genderfluid, so she—um, for today, at least—has the dual arrow thing." He held up each pin with enthusiasm. "And, um, we all think Oppen has a, you know, thing. For both genders, but he doesn't talk about it. So." Bruce smiled and shrugged. 

"Do you've got one of each kind," Tony joked.

"Oh, god, please don't phrase it like that. Then it sounds like I'm collecting  Pokémon or something."

"Okay, but thought: is that a bad thing?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Yes. And Bixby—who's co with me right now—agrees." 

Tony hummed, but didn't press. 

"What about the others?"

"Wha- Oh! A couple a fragments, so they develop things like sexualities and gender identities. And even if they did, they kind of steer clear of me. And then, um, Hulk, is really too young for that, and the alien said, um," he searched his memory before Bixby sent a thought his way. "Right. 'Sakaarians don't have time for your childish identities.' So, there's that." Bruce's enthusiasm was unstoppable. 

"Well isn't Haarg just a peach," Tony drawled. Bruce simply beamed. 

The final float went by, and exploded the crowd with rainbow streamers, one of which Bruce grabbed from the air and looped it around his neck. 

"How do I look?" he teased. 

Tony chuckled, "Like the best damn man here."

The doctor grinned, "You better believe it."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious about the system that I made (most of the alters are aliases cor Bruce/Hulk for those curious about where I got the names!):   
> -Bruce-host/core-ace/demi-bi-romantic  
> -Hulk-protector-too young n/a  
> -Joe-protector-bi  
> -the Professor-host if Bruce can't-straight  
> -Nat-protector introject-ace/aro  
> -Haarg-animal part (kinda, Sakaaran), protector-n/a  
> -La Mole-hispanic sexual part-gay  
> -Bohemoth-fragment holding abuse that the Hulk received, starting to natuarally integrate into the Hulk-n/a  
> -Ross Oppenheimer-persecutor mentally/emotionally-bi, but refuses to admit it even if they all know  
> -Bixby-Inner Self Helper-genderfluid  
> -The Green Scar-fragment, remembers injuries for the body-n/a
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
